


Laughter

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Peridot doesn't get Earth Humour.





	Laughter

Everybody was laughing.  
Peridot didn't understand why, it was probably this stupid earth humour again, that nobody had really yet explained to her.  
She wished they did, though.  
Back on homeworld, Peridot was considered relatively funny, at least where she could work with the other Peridots. She always got a laugh or two.  
But here she got nothing but confused looks when she tried, and whenever they would laugh, she couldn't join in because she didn't get it.  
She curled up to the fence she was tied to.  
They weren't laughing at her, but it felt like they were sometimes.


End file.
